


Dear Reader

by LittleMightXO



Series: Dear Reader [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Mystery, Romance, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: She was a little awkward to say the least. A famous writer losing all that she loved. Her muse and her need to write.This is a Gladio and Reader series.





	1. This is How We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!  
> I've had this idea for a very long time so I wanted to get the first VERY short chapter out there! I'm stuck with Amnesia right now so please bare with me haha!  
> But I hope you will enjoy this story. Please let me know where you want to see this story go.  
> If you wanna hand out some constructive crit. im down for that too!

Its been more than 3 years ago when you had found yourself writing into your blog; where it all started.  
Where each one of your masterpieces were beautifully put together and were rated best selling novel. You had it all.  
The sun just reach over its rise with the brisk breeze of early morning, kissing your bare legs and sweatshirt. Sitting on the docks by the ocean, waves relaxed your nerves as you sat with you note book and ball pointed pen; hoping for a bit of inspiration. It's been well over a year since your last book and your fans were hungry for more. But your muse disappeared. Your love for writing had suddenly vanished and you didn't know how to handle it. So you took things into your own hands. Swallowing that raising pit of anxiety and took it by the horns. Taking out your phone you logged on to the blogging site. Posting your first blog in a long time.  
.................  
Dear Readers  
I need help. It looks as though my muse and love for writing as taken its leave. I've been stranded with ideas and I apologize for my lack of involvement. So if you all have ideas I'd be more than happy to hear them out!  
................  
With a long sigh you sat back on your arms taking in the far off distance of the ocean. “Mornings like this are beautiful aren't they?” A sudden rumble of a man startled you calming nerves. Offering the pit of anxiety rise itself up again. Fumbling with the notebook in your lap you turned around to see a betroth of a man. He gave you a charming smirk making you internally squeal. Its been ages since a man that attractive would even look your way. You stared into a pair of amber orbs glimmering with the reflection of the sun. Your heart raced and your throat tightened. The man was gorgeous.  
“Y...yeah..I agree.” You turned around trying to lay off your dumbfounded reaction to this God of a man,  
“Gladiolus. My name I mean, But you can just call me Gladio.” He sat next to you. Successfully ruining your peace. Rolling you eyes unnoticeable you slouched forward examining your reflection in the water. Your h/l locks were pulled into a sloppy bun and wore a pair of reading glasses. You turned to a starring half naked man before you. A light pink brushed your cheeks. His muscles were huge. Tattoos spread along his shoulders and down one of his arms, He was a large man but everything was well measured to his size which made you wonder...ahh never mind, You shook your head.  
“Nice to meet you.” You spoke veering your stare back out to the distance. The breeze tasseled your hair pulling a strand to the back of your ear as you continued to write. Looking up to prying eyes you felt your face flare up again. Amber spurred through you core. They had you so memorized. You sheepishly looked away to check the time on your phone. Its read 9am. Almost close to your check out time. “W...well I should go.” You stood up gathering your things into a bag before standing up walking off the dock. Gladio followed suit. You saw a group of guys headed your way waving to the man behind you. Before heading the opposite direction the mans voice rumbled catching your attention once more.  
“Hey h/c! I didn't get a name!” He smirked maliciously. It was unlikely you would see him again, so you caved with an exhale.  
“Y/n/” You said looking over you shoulder before heading towards the Quay. He watched your figure sway as you walked away. You e/c captivated him and the mystery you left made him crave more. So distracted he even forgot to get your number. “Y/n, huh?” A blush crept on his face before getting off guard by his princely companion with a light hand on his back.  
“Whats got you all hot and bothered?”


	2. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between the reader and Gladio begins to intensify.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. This chapter definitely was longer than I had expected it to be. But personally I'm happy with how this turned out!

His thoughts still lingered of his recent moments with you. Your name sounded so familiar but he couldn't just put his finger on it. Gladio continued to scroll through his phone leaning against the tackle shop enjoying the sun's rays; Noctis taking the free time to get some fishing in. “You've been rather glued to your phone Gladio, is there something the matter?” Ignis prodded standing next to the frustrated man. His eyebrows furrowed ignoring the question until he came across a particular name.  
“Well shit... I'll be.” Gladio spoke with a slight smirk embedded on his face.  
“Hm?” The guys stared curiosity spread plainly across their faces.   
“I knew I recognized that name from where. Y/N L/N, one of my favorite authors and bloggers.” He sighed pushing off the shack walls. “Who knew someone like her would be such a bomb shell. Anyways Noct, lets get this show on the road shall we?”  
“Yes lets. We're burning day light.” Ignis agreed, beckoning the boys to follow.

 

“What the hell do you mean the boats are delayed?! Whats going on that I can't go and take one?!” Your eyes flared at the dock management. You had intended to leave a few days earlier for your friends wedding in Altissa.   
“Is there any idea as to when they'll arrive?” The man was about to speak up until another voice cut in. He looked familiar, he was the owner of the Galdin Quay.  
“Is there trouble?” His deep voice spoke with a phony smile. His business suit and slicked back hair. People like this made you puke.  
“Yeah there is. I paid good money for a boat to leave over an hour ago, and now I just found out I wasn't boarding.” Money was never an issue of course, but you were frugal. “Be rest assured, I'll be sure this place will get a poor service review.” You were known fairly well by name.  
“I was told they were delayed only until tomorrow. So why won't we give you a free night in our best suite along with free breakfast in bed.” You shook his hand in approval and followed him for a booking. Dragging your bags back to the front desk your shoulder brushed past strength and muscle. Looking up to apologize in your rage, you peered into amber eyes once more. Before having the chance to say anything you continued your way, face beet red. 

Unlike the other room you had previously stayed in this room had a darling view of the ocean. Walking through the french doors to the small balcony you breathed in the salty waves that crashed against the rocks below. A comforting breeze abraded your skin taking away from the scorching heat. Leaning against the railing you finally gathered your thoughts and regained composure. You definitely made an ass of yourself. Taking out your phone you texted your dear friend telling her about the delay on the trip and being the angel she was, understood. Soon after taking care of business you carried on on your blog, posting about the generous care of the owners of Galdin Quay and the time you'll take to actually enjoy the festivities the resort had to offer. With a closing 'click' on your lock screen you dressed in something a little more socially acceptable. A casual V-neck, jean shorts and you let your hair loose. With a smile you snagged your key card and carried your way out for lunch.  
Sitting at the bar you ordered a beer and a delightful seafood dish which you devoured quickly. Earlier during your visit you had already made friends with Coctura, this time asking her about the activities that were available. She explained about a social event that usually occurred during the evening which normally had popular music or karaoke on the odd weekend. There was also parasailing, and other various water activities. Lastly a rocky climb much of the teens that visit would jump off of as proof of bravery. Luckily you were the only customer for the passed hour so the two of you had the chance to spend it chit chatting. Until of course a group of four striking men showed up. “Hey you wouldn't happen to know what that cat on the dock eats would ya?” The black haired boy questioned drawing Coctura's attention from you. You sighed finishing off your beer and about to leave until a familiar some one took their place beside you. Rolling your eyes you turned to look at him. Those eyes were striking, never ceased to make you want him more. “So what was all that earlier? You broke my heart you know.” Gladio joke making you chuckle lightly. Your heart raced as you continued your eye contact. His eyes were so daring.  
“Sorry... I was mad to begin with. The boats turned out to be delayed so now I have a hold on very important plans.” You spoke sliding the bottle away from you catching attention for another beer.   
“Ah...well sorry to hear that.” For a man who was as big as his ego, he was kind. Well playing the role perfectly anyways. So casually you played along.  
“Hey Gladio, you coming?” The raven haired boy called again  
“Man your friends are high maintenance.” You sighed resting on your hand.  
“Yeah, hold on.” He yelled back. “Haha, yeah he can be. But duty calls. Since our ride had also been put on hold, you busy later?”  
Staring blankly you stuttered out a “No”  
“Great!I'll see you here around 7:00??” He got up and handed Coctura the money for your drinks.”Catch you late, l/n” Gladio smiled wolfishly before catching up with his friends.  
“Wow...” You watched him walk away, holding your breath. He was hella fine! Definitely the type of hunk you would write in one of your romance novels.  
“He's a looker isn't he?” The blonde smiled playfully, washing down the surface. “Gladiolus Amicitia, the crowns shield. Lucky woman you are.” She poked, a dreamy look laid plainly across her face.  
“W...wait...He's Klarus's son?! You've got to be kidding me!” You stood up screeching. “If he's the shield that means that kid was...”  
“Noctis Lucis Caelum, the one and only.” Attempting to replay what had just happened your mind could barely keep up with reality.   
“Oh Astral s...” You plopped back down on to the bar stool. “I just called them all high maintenance.” Laying your head on the counter you sighed.  
“Oh relax y/n, they wouldn't take it seriously. Besides, if anything they would agree with you.” Coctura just laughed. Lifting your head up you chugged the last half of your drink.  
“Well... before I drink anymore I'm going for a walk to clear these thoughts,” The chef nodded you off.

Crickets chirped through the open doors to your suite. The sun established its place over the horizon painting its colors of pink, orange and yellow. Your heart and mind weren't ready for this. Who would be? A date with the crowns shield? “You've got to be out of your mind y/n” Finishing getting dressed you decided on a simple purple strapless evening dress that hung above your knees, with a pair of strapped heels. “I feel so over dressed...” You left your hair loose and before taking off you took a picture and posted on your blog.  
'Dearest readers, this will be my first date in ages. Wish me luck! I'm so nervous!'  
You closed your phone and placed it in your purse, pulling it around your shoulder. “Here goes nothing.”

Your heart thumped, deafening the music that was playing as you got closer to the entrance. What if he doesn't like me? What if this is all a joke, even a dare? Your anxiety began to build up nullifying all your senses. That is until you saw the man nursing a glass staring up at the T.V that hung by the bar. From where you stood his face seemed slightly flushed, probably from the hard liquor he took sip by sip. But what really grabbed your attention that he was no longer wearing the open button up shirt, which you assumed was part of his Glaive clothing but a white button up shirt with the first three buttons loose with the sleeves rolled up. The same tight jeans that hung at his waist so perfectly and the shit eating grin he pulled as he saw you sauntering your way to him.  
“Well, don't you just look incredible.” He motioned you to follow him to a small booth he must have previously reserved. The area was just over by the docks looking over the motionless dark waters mirroring the now visible stars; the moon full, lighting up the sky and everything around it.   
“Thanks...” You mustered out staring out into the beyond. Fascinated by how much effort he put into this. “You didn't have to do this you know.”  
“Neither did you, but look at us. May as well enjoy it.” A waitress came to take your orders. You requested a small dish of the calamari and a fruity drink while he ordered another glass of scotch on the rocks.   
“So tell me something, Mr. Amicitia...” His eyes moved from a glass into yours. “How'd you figure out my last name?” You gave him a keen smile. With a light laugh he explained.  
“When you gave me your name out on the docks, it seemed so familiar. As Noct was doing his thing I had some time to scroll through some of my media to find out you're one of the bloggers I follow. I've also read all your books...” A blush began to creep up on his face. “I'm actually a huge fan.” He took you by surprise. In retrospect you were speechless.  
“I...well thank you...” Suspicion began to rise though. Was that the only reason he had asked you out?  
“But I should say the same.” He returned the smile an eyebrow raised.  
“Ha ha, word spreads you know. I should have guessed with the retinue. Too blind by your eyes to even see passed that...” He choked on his drink as you spoke. Staring off into his every feature. The scar that strung across his face, you wanted to feel it. You imagined how he looked, how menacing he would be in battle. A great start to a new book...”Perhaps...I've said too much,”  
As time went by so did the drinks. After the ice breaker the conversations the two of you had went a lot smoother, better yet; natural. You never realized how funny he actually was and for a tenacious man like himself he was really a huge softy. Of course Gladio hated showing the type of weakness to anyone but there was something about you that drew him so close. Without realizing the two of you became closer as you talked, and at a point his calloused hand gently grabbed yours holding it for moments at a time. As the drinks kept coming your drunken states became more defined. The laughter was louder and the questions were much more risque. Once in a while you would drag a foot up to his thigh but to only let it fall again as you heard a growl under his breath. “Shall we get this bottle of wine to go?” Gladio suggested holding up the bottle of fine wine.   
“Absolutely!” Nearly falling out of the booth you tried to follow him before he paid the tab, offering to pay half. “You're luck walking is impossible in these heels!” You slurred taking him by the arm.  
“I guess so babe.” He laughed before scooping you up playfully over his shoulder. “Now which one is your room?”  
“201” You squeaked as he placed you back down. Only laughing playfully as you dug through your purse for your key card. Then all was silent, eyes burning with lust filled your e/c orbs a desire brought you both to life. A pair of perfect lips were placed on yours, letting an unsuspected moan slip. “I should,...Prob...find...key..” You breathed between kissed until finding it a slipping it through the slot. Once the door clicked shut you were only him like bees on honey. Gladio found the accent table by the door placing the wine on top before grabbing you by the ass pulling you up around his waist. Soon pressing you against the wall. Your breathe hitched as your back made impact enjoying the pressure his groin was giving you. In your mind you praised yourself for wearing your favourite matching underwear tonight. Pressing against you harder again you moaned out loud once more breaking the kiss. “You're okay with this?”   
“You have no idea Gladiolus Amicitia.” He bit his lip tightening your hands around the back of his neck, bringing you over to the bed. Underneath him you were already withering. The way he looked was something in a movie, those stories you wrote. The movies you watched. It was like you were dreaming. The smell of his cologne and scotch had you intoxicated. You were engulfed by the moment, letting yourself fall into each kiss he placed against your sensitive skin. Searching for any sweet spots he spent his time there nibbling, kissing, licking. Placing love marks wherever he went. He wanted to claim you as his and his alone there was no denying that. Your hands found themselves at the buttons of his shirt, unravelling him button by button as he worked diligently against your skin. At the end you pulled your hands down at his shoulders taking the clothing off. He kissed your lips once more before pulling the shirt completely off. Your eyes widened wandering over his body. “Oh six...” There was that wolfish smirk of his. You sat up to kiss him again his hand held your head pulling you deeper into the hungered kiss. You stood up from the bed in a swift moment. You didn't feel dizzy or that drunk for that matter but powerful as he watched with your already sex worn hair and how your figure swayed for him. You turned around so he could unzip your dress, feeling it already fall loosely. The same lips kissed down even uncovered inch of skin. Shivers coiled up your spin with each touch. It lit the heat inside you. Stepping out of your dress your heel covered foot threw it to the accumulating pile of clothes. Gladio stared, enchanted as your hips swayed toward him. You unclasped the f/c lace from your back revealing your mounds. The large man pulled you in drowning your figure with kisses. His hands getting busy worshiping ever inch. You stopped him planting a nothing kiss on his lips again, as you went to work. Kissing down his neck letting him get lost into the feeling. Straddling his crotch you grind lightly against him earning deep moans. His eyes fluttering shut. Letting your hands ventured down the tattoos of his body, his peck, his abs. You lavished in all of him. Kissing down his lower abdomen you reached his jeans. Your fingers tracked along the clothed shaft before pulling the rest of his clothes off leaving him in his beautiful bare self. A blush painted his face. Smiling you grabbed his standing glory. You weren't wrong to imagine his size.... Jerking the shaft lightly soon after taking as much of him in your mouth. The taste of his precum was on the sweet side, which was...a great change for once. Grunts started to flood from his parted mouth, tangling his hands in your hair and thrusted into your throat causing you to gag occasionally. Finally pulling him out of your mouth looking down at with you with more lust than before he stood up, pulling you off your knees before picking you up around his waist once more. “God I'm going to fuck you so good y/n” And with a single movement he was fully sheathed between your soaking folds. Screaming by a pleasant and painful surprise.   
“God Gladio, you're huge.” He placed you back on the bed.  
“I don't have a huge ego for nothing babe.” And his thrusts found a comfortable pace. His mouth found the sensitive hardened nipples, sucking and nipping lightly. The sensations hitting you all at once. Hitting your sweet spot repeatedly, reaching the sweet release quickly.   
“G..gladio...” You stuttered.  
“Not yet...not until daddy says.” Effortlessly he flipped you over to all fours. Pulling your panties down before slamming back into you again. “Your pussy is so good y/n” He started pounding into you harder, fucking you senselessly as he reached over rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves.   
“Gladio... I'm going to cum,,,” Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as euphoria hit you, ecstasy so overwhelming. Gladio soon chasing the same high after you. 

Laying down panting, the two of your curled up next to each other basking in the after glow. “That was...”  
“The best sex I've ever had.” You sigh shifting around to face Gladio. He was leaning on his elbow facing your direction.   
“Glad to hear it.” His voice now sleepy, he looked so worn down. With a wry look on his face he laid on his back pulling you in to rest on his chest.   
“Say...Gladio?” You spoke as you index finger ran along the depth of his muscles.  
“Hm?” He spoke nearly already asleep.  
“Will I ever see you again?” His eyes opened to look down at you tears nearly Welling over your eyes.  
“You bet your sweet ass I will. I'll be sure to find you. Just know, this isn't a one time thing.” An assuring smile curved along his lips. You closed your eyes as you listened to the beat of his heart. Your breathing in harmony with his.

 

That was it, you were never drinking again. You rolled over with the breeze of the open french doors to the balcony. Groaning from the bright light and the pounding headache you sat up to see that your lover was no where to be found. “I knew it was too good to be true...” You sighed getting up to shower getting ready for your day when you looked to see the unopened bottle of wine left on the accent table. You picked it up to see a note attached.   
“I'm sorry for leaving on such short notice. But duty calls once more. Last night had to be the greatest night of my life, I wish things didn't end the way they did. I hope to see you soon in the future.”   
-Gladio

Underneath his number was written.  
'If you need anything don't hesitate to call me.'

You wished the date didn't end so quickly, however you felt great and on top of the world. A feeling you haven't felt in a long time.  
With a chipper hum you picked up your phone and logged into profile.  
'Dear Readers: Its been ages since I felt so happy. I think I just found my new muse!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it


	3. This Is Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its that look of strength that appealed to me so; embers that would make the Astrals hide in shame. I shy away myself even as strong and noble I feel, his confidence makes me disrepute over mine. Its been months since we've met and yet I can not stop thinking about him. Why? I couldn't dare fall in love with a man that I met once. In spite of it all though, he has me wrapped around his finger, but I'm too shy to call. 
> 
> -The reader begins to realize how head of heels she really is for the shield, what happens when she gets an unexpected meeting with the one person who hasn't left her mind-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I wanted more for this chapter but I felt it was going to progress to quickly. So I gave Gladio a bit on a sweet side in this instead. I am also going relatively along the plot of the game (if you haven't noticed) so its a little odd for me to write. I was a little cheap at the ending of this chapter but I think it turned out pretty alright. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways! <3

_"Its that look of strength that appealed to me so; embers that would make the Astrals hide in shame. I shy away myself even as strong and noble I feel, his confidence makes me disrepute over mine. Its been months since we've met and yet I can not stop thinking about him. Why? I couldn't dare fall in love with a man that I met once. In spite of it all though, he has me wrapped around his finger, but I'm too shy to call._

_Dear reader just know, I am completely head over heels and I don't know what to do.  
_

_-Y/N-_

 

 

 

Leaning over the balcony of your suite the waterfalls of Altissa filled in the silence of the falling night. You have made peace staying at the Leville, enjoying the lustrous views and evening events. You've spent your time blogging, still facing a wall; in disappointing attempts of starting your novel. Well sort of. Finding and picturing a man like Gladio was one thing, putting him into words was almost impossible; even it not being your first hunk to write. No, he was different, Was it because he was real? Was it the way he treated you. Or his eyes could never truly be into words; any woman's ideal man. For most anyways. You missed him, a lot, but there was still something stopping you from reaching out. Maybe it was a kind gesture, maybe he just said the things you wanted to hear. Nevertheless, that night... you wanted to replay. You wanted another night like it, but it will probably never happen. Taking a deep breath you marvelled at the blanket of stars that cascaded over the beautiful city. It made a perfect balance between its architectural charm and the stunning views that coasted along the outskirts and into the ocean. Hanging plants bristled lightly with the light breeze picking up, evening out the humidity of the evening. Your cocktail dress hugging your figure, you were going to miss the peace.   
There was a quick knock on the door before slurs of a familiar voice peeped. Not telling what the words were you knew it could only be one person, your best friend. With a sigh you picked up your clutch before opening the door, the girl leaping into your arms with excitement. “Are you excited to go out?” You had to admit, getting drunk tonight might help take some things and 'him' off of your mind.   
“I'm sorry, I tried stopping her from pre-drinking.” A striking young man scratched the back of his head. It was her husband, truth be told out of the time you and (name) have been friends you only met her significant other a few times.   
“Nah, its not your fault. Its not like I didn't see it coming.” You shrugged off your friend before heading down the hall to the lobby of the Leville. There was already a lounge in the far corner entrance of the hotel, but the true place to remotely hang out was the Maagho Bar. Well for tonight anyways. It was normally a fairly casual place but they were throwing a summer nights party in celebration of the arrival of Lady Lunafreya. Who wouldn't be ecstatic? You took the time to watch her as she spoke strongly of the next few days to come and having to admit, her words, you took to heart. As you watched the fall of the crown city unravel it was unreal for you to realize that said prince was still living, breathing proof. Nevertheless you weren't all too worried, he was going to save you all, right?

The three of you had joined a few others on the docks for the mandolin ride. One of the best parts was taking the calm rides along the waters was watching beautiful stone models of what were called 'home' slowly go by. “Hey, drink this. It'll take your mind of things.” You looked up at your friend who was as excited as you were for this party now smiling sweetly and calmly. Handing you a flask. Gladly twisting the top off and taking a huge swig you felt the smooth burning liquid run down your eager throat. Now you waited for the buzz to kick in. The group of party goers were nearing your destination when you began hearing music from already lively bar. Something seemed off though, it looked like the expecting crowd was huddled into one spot of the floors chattering and jumping with excitement. “I wonder whats going on.” You spoke, trying to check out what the hustle and bustle was all about. As the mandolin 'landed' you fell over your own feet with the buzz hitting you on impact, which didn't seem to faze you given your mental state: Drunk. Admittedly you weren't much of a drinker but when you did it was either go big or go home. Never doing a half assed job. The rest of the people you were with piled out following suite and with you still eager, pushed through the huddled crowd. Given your slightly shorter stature. Paying no mind to the whispers and hollering questions you looked upon a pair of gleaming eyes. He stood with arms crossed with an annoyed prince sitting in spot trying to block out any fans. The sandy blonde trying to leave answers vague as possible. All the large man did was look your way without expression to look away then re advert his gaze. A confident smirk stitched the corner of his perfect lips. “Oh shit!” You ducked back into the crowd with a tint of red masking your face.   
“Whats up?” (name) asked with curiosity in her desired eyes.   
“Its the prince...and him....” Meekly speaking, quickly making way for the bar. “Two shots of whatever is good!” You hollard at the bartender, heeding your words as he served another couple sitting at the bar. You followed suit sitting on the plether seats. As your heart rate picked up the pit of your stomach dropped. “What do I do?”  
“Uh talking to him? You like him don't you?” You sighed into your bare arms chewing your bottom lip.   
“I think I do... It was one night (name)”   
“It was the best night of your life. You even admitted on your blog you found your muse. If it takes the crowds guard to have you writing again; take him by the bulky arms and make him your man.” She patted you on the back as you slammed back your shots. “Speaking of which, seems like the crowd died down and he's headed your way, I'll leave the two of you be.” You silently let out a whimper, wishing she would have stayed. Sweat began to bead on your forehead as you saw him stride your way. Giving him your best fake smile.   
“Well well well... I was hoping I would see you again,” Gladio signalled another drink placing his empty bottle on the bar. He was so perfect in your eyes. Always standing so tall and proud, his thick brunette locks combed back like a mane and the way his eyes always seemed to tell a story. What was that? A new scar on his perfect face? You melted as you studied his broad features without hearing the words he was saying.  
“Huh? Yeah... I got a little... caught up in.. stuff.” Trying to pick out any excuse out of your mind but drawing a blank. Now you sounded like an outright idiot. Why now of all times to act like a fool.  
“Hm, right. Because I was starting to think you didn't like me and we can't be having that, Otherwise I would need to make you remember whose name you were screaming all night long baby doll.” An index finger brought your face closer to him. There was no way you were going to stop him. Not with an cocky smirk like that.

“Hey dude! We're headed back to the Leville you coming with or...” A blonde ray of sunshine came bouncing to Gladio's side interrupting the tender moment. “Hey, is this that chick you've been stalking?”   
You choked on your drink to have you look at him then Gladio then Blondie again to look back at Gladio you had the most embarrassed look on his face. Pink dusted his cheeks as he punched the kid in the shoulder.   
“Hey I suggest you shut your damn mouth before I beat it off.” His voiced went three octaves lower than normal. Just like that he went from heart breaking to cute to making your panties soaked in five seconds flat.   
“H..hey! I was just... I'm Prompto!” He offered his hand to shake but you rejected it with just a simple smile.   
“Y/N, pleasure.” You laughed, watching the rest of the retinue making their way towards the three of you. “Its refreshing to meet the living, breathing prince however.” The raven haired boy just yawned into a stretch, man how old is this kid.   
“It looks like Noctis is ready to retire, will you be joining us Gladio?” His accent was crisp and charming, making your heart flutter ever so slightly. “My apologies, I'm Ignis.” You smiled once more.  
“Y/N.”   
“So you're that chick whose got Gladio smiling like a weirdo huh?” Noctis spoke in boredom, clearly he was ready for bed.  
“I don't know Gladio,” You look at the broad man, nearly hiding his face in embarrassment. “Am I” Silence was answer enough.  
“Well it was fine meeting you y/n, I believe Gladio will be keeping you company this evening. We will be off then.” And the three men sauntered off to their ride before disappearing to the waters of Altissa. 

“They're fun.” You snorted patted Gladio on the knee. “Wanna go for a walk?” 

With the night progressing, the streets of Altissa never died down or slowed, people wandered amongst the vendors and out door restaurants. The weather making it a perfect night out on the streets. Gladio and yourself walked calming hand in hand as your chatted and caught up from the passing months. Anything from the wacky and odd situations and quests they've completed to your new ideas for your upcoming novel; plus any books the two of you enjoyed. It was strange how the two of you clicked so well, having so many things in common; he made you feel so special. It has been so long since you've truly enjoyed the company of a man, without the sex, Gladio was all that plus the sex. Your heels clicked against the stone walkway, nearing a tower that looked over the city. You were happy to be out under the stars, it was always something you loved about places as such. Even for the massive size of Altissa they never offended nature by draining out the natural lights with their own fakes. Restaurants using as much natural light as possible, making the experience much more genuine.  
“I always dreamed of coming here.” You smiled leaning over the half wall of a fence taking in a deep breath through your nose and out you mouth, letting the scenario soak in. Here you were with a man possibly of your dreams next to you in this beautiful city.   
“Believe it or not, same. Its just so hard to believe Noct is going to be hitched soon.” Gladio's large stature took his spot next to you, resting his forearms on the raised ledge.  
“Say Gladio... Have you ever thought about... you know... settling down.” You blushed with just mentioning. Curiosity taking its hold.  
“Honestly... I never really thought about it. My entire life was only serving the crown, protecting the crown. To become stronger and spend my every waking moment next to him....”His words made your heart fall heavy. You couldn't blame him though. The fate of you all depended on the survival of the one true king.”That was until I met you.” He pulled you in tightly. You looked up into eyes that reflected admiration and affection, you were lost for words. You examined the adorning look in his eyes as he caught your gaze. The tears that were momentarily bubbling in your eyes faded along with a lingering sadness that held your heart hostage. For most days you thought of scenarios as such, but snap out of such day dreams of fear of getting to close. “What is holding you back?” You weren't sure how to respond. Its not like you didn't know, but you knew it was too much baggage for someone who already carried the world on his shoulders.  
“Well I...” Quietly you spoke you needed to say something but what?  
“Don't worry, you will tell me when you're ready.” He looked hurt. Broken even, but that didn't stop him from pulling you in tenderly to lay a deep passionate kiss on your wanting lips. This was nothing like before, it felt like it had meaning. The dizzying drunken state that overwhelmed your emotions evaporated and now you were puddy in this mans hands once again. You positioned yourself to lean against the stone wall as his hand moved to the small of your back, drawing comforting circles in the sensitive area; moaning lightly to his touch. The deafening drum of your heart had your shaking with your hand landing to his chest. “Relax...” He whispered in your ear before scooping you up by your rear once more and held you tightly against his frame before claiming your mouth again. His callouses groped your ass generously as he grinded into your already aching core. “I've thought about you... so much. I've missed you so much.” He spoke between kiss, latching on to your neck. Honing in on your sensitive spot. He bite roughing gaining another needing moan.  
“Gladio... please...” You let your hand gently glide along his bearded jaw line, holding his gaze for just a brief moment. There was no protest but single yes as he sat you on his knee hearing the unbuckling of his belt. Gladio continue to kiss down your chest and along your shoulder as he positioned himself at your soaking folds.   
“Already so wet for me babe? You're so fucking hot.” He teased your sensitive bud before pushing himself oh so achingly slow in to you. Letting out a desperate moan of release, Gladio once again bite to your pulse point grunt darkly. “So...tight...” He sputtered out as he began to pump speratically into you, not wasting anytime. Heat began to already build through your core, a feeling you missed so much. The way he stretched you, no one could ever do this, you began to unfold underneath him. Gladio knew what he was doing to you.”No one will ever fuck you like I do.” He kept pistoning his thrusts becoming more frantic. “Now tell me who this pussy belongs to baby girl.”  
“Oh God Gladio... this pussy belongs to you!” The heat burst into a fire that rose only higher and higher pulling you over the breaking point; your orgasm washing over you. Soon after Gladio's chased after as your pussy clenched tightly in a spasm of your persistent pleasure. His face buried into the crease of your neck breathing heavily. You could have sworn he said 'I love you.' 

Finally the moment passed and the glow finally set in. You felt much more relaxed and confident and knowing one thing. You really like him, and if there was something you could trust Gladio would pursue it. OR at least you would have hope. “That was...Amazing.” He spoke pulling you into another quick kiss before offering a hand down the staircase.   
“I know.” He let out a laugh, he really is a sweetheart.  
Making your way back to the Leville, the silence was heavier than either of you had anticipated. 

“I'm terrible at these sort of things... but... you wanna go steady? Nothing official, but you know. Since...”There it was, that sweet innocent part of him. Scratching the back of his neck he stared waiting for an answer. A thin smile stretched across your lips.  
“I thought we already were.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also for those waiting on Amnesia please give a little more time. I was gone for a week with work so I had zero time to myself to work on the coming chapter!!


End file.
